Physics In Love
by Hero.Of.All.Things
Summary: Cinta Nesia yg tertambat di fisika,fanfic pertama saya.Don't like don't read.RnR please :3


Disclaimer:Punya Hidekaz Himaruya

,OOCness,Gajeness,Garingness,typoness,dan macam2 yg ness

efek samping seperti mata berdarah,komputer kena virus,dll

Keterangan:

"..."=bicara

'...'=dalam hati *eaaa*

Beberapa nama pake human name,mohon maklumi saya kalo jelek,ini pertama kali saya bikin fic m(_ _)m

Physics In Love

Disuatu pagi yg mendung dan tenang,pecah keheningannya oleh teriakan nesia yg suaranya menang dari speaker sekolah(?)

"ANJI**!GUE BLOM BELAJAR,BLOM NGERJAIN PR!"nesia nyesel gara-gara blom belajar+ngerjain PR gara2 keasikan nonton "Air Mancur Pengantin" (jujur,author lupa nama aslinya dan author tidak promosi) dari jam 22.00-00.00*author nonton juga*

"EH TAR ULANGAN FISIKA!MAMPUS GUE" nesia headwall ampe jidat berdarah*itu lebe bgt*

"BODO AH,GUE MAU MATI GARA2 FISIKA BODO AMAT,MATI GUE MATI"Omel nesia sangking keselnya gara2 fisika

.

.

Nesia pergi kesekolah lari secepat kilat,sangking cepetnya,Nesia nabrak Neth ampe guling2,posisi mereka sekarang...nether niban nesia/Nesia dibawah,Nether diatas*Author keabisan tissu buat ngelap mimisannya*

Nether blushing,nesia langsung ngedorong nether."Lo Apa2an sih,sialan bgt"kata nesia ga jawab 'AA GUE TADI AMA NESIA...ga bakal gue lupain ini'."Tau ah"nesia cetusnya."maap deh nes,btw jidad lo kenapa tuh?"tanya neth,membuka pembicaraan."Gue kesel,blom belajar ama kerjain PR,nyesel,gue headwall jadi gini"Jawab nesia dengan diem'walau lo gila,gue tetep suka ama lo nes".Akhirnya Nesia ama Nether jalan bedua ke sekolah

A/N:NI CRITA BIKIN GREGETAN GUE WOI

Nether:Makanya bikin lagi gue ama nesia~

A/N:Oh,ora iso~,oh,Cannot~

Nether:*Injek2 Author*

A/N:Back to Topic cuy~ masih sempet ngomong padahal babak belur

Nesia ama Nether nyampe disekolah mereka yg bernama "Gakuen Hetalia". Belgi yg kebetulan lewat nyamperin

"ciee..nether,datengnya ama siapa tuh~"Goda Belgi.

"Apa sih lo gi?gue Cuma kebetulan doank ketemuan ama Nes-"

blom selesai berkata Nesia udah langsung kabur ke langsung cengo.

"Yaudah,bye neth~"kata Belgi sambil berlalu."Sialan lo gi"Teriak neth.

Neth langsung kekelas.

Kebetulan,Nether ama Nesia sekelas,yaitu kelas langsung ketempat duduknya,tiba2 dia liat Nesia kaya orang dikejar setan bingung cenat cenut celingak celinguk sana langsung hampirin Nesia,dia tau pasti Nesia bingung cari contekan PR,jadi Nether ngumpetin Prnya dipunggungnya.

"Woi, lagi nyari contekan PR ya?"Tanya Neth

"Pinter lo,bingung gue,semua sumber contekan pada penuh semua"jawab Nesia,dia masih kebingungan karna waktu hampir menunjukkan waktunya 08.30

"Nih,gue kasih PR gue"Nether memberikan Prnya pada Cuma bisa cengo,dia ganyangka Nether bakal sebaik itu.

"Um..makasih banyak neth"nesia langsung nyontek copas PR Nether

Nether berfikiran kalo Nesia pasti lama copas Prnya,dia balik ke bangkunya sambil ngeliatin Nesia.'lo cantik bgt sih nes...'batin bengongnya Nether dia kaget ada yg nepok pundaknya.

"Woi Neth,lo bengong aja,lagi stalking ya?"tanya Alfred.

"Apaan sih lo,Fred?"Nether mukul 'palanya Alfred(A/N:Gue marah nih ama Nether D:).

"Jahat amat lo,Neth,argh"Alfred nyumpelin burger busuknya ke mulut Nether.

"Apa2an sih lo,pake ni burger di mulut gue"Nether mulai marah.Perang pukul-pukulan Nether vs Amerika Alfred tak dapat dihindari.

"WOI APA-APAAN NIH! KOMPENI DIEM WOI,LO JUGA MANIAK BURGER"Nesia melerai Nether ama Alfred.

"Berisik amat sih lo bedua,argh galiat lo lagi pada belajar buat ulangan?"Nesia mulai marah,Nether ama Alfred terdiam."Yaudah,eh kompeni,makasih banyak PRnya"Nesia mengembalikan PR Nether,Nesia tersenyum ke Nether (bukan berarti suka ya~).Nether langsung blushing lagi.

"Neth,mukalo lo?"Tanya Nesia bingung

"Ah,ga kok,btw jangan manggil gue kompeni donk,aneh kesannya"Jawab Nether malu-malu.'lo manis bgt Nes'batin Nether.

"Serah deh gue mau belajar"Nesia balik ke tempat fisika,mencoba serius.

xXx

Gimana?Garing ya?Krik Krik ya?maklumlah baru pertama kali,beberapa bagian fic ini diambil dari kisah nyata author*eaaa*,update chap 2 mungkin agak lama gara-gara tugas sekolah...I HATE SCHOOL DX*injek2 tugas*,yasud author udah chap 2,bisa aja ngelantur dari judul ~ *author curcol* *siapa yg mau baca* *diabaikan*


End file.
